The Red Windmill
by Mickidona
Summary: A FrUk tale inspired by the masterpiece 'Moulin Rouge' directed by the brilliant Baz Luhrmann. Involves FrUk, one sided UsUk, past PruHun, one sided PruAus, established RusCan, and anything you guys request. Rated M for strong themes, including self harm and attempted rape
1. Outline

The Red Windmill

/ Okay so I have this idea for a Moulin Rouge/Hetalia crossover fanfic! I've started writing it already, but I want a bit of feedback for my casting:

/ Christian - Francis

/ Satine - Arthur

/ The Duke - Alfred

/ Ziddler - Ivan

/ Toulouse - Roderich

/ Narcoleptic - Gilbert

/ Audrey - Switzerland (for lolz)

/ Green Fairy - Mint Bunny (duh)

/ Nini - Elizaveta

/ Marie - Matthew

/ Assorted performers - Nordics

/ So here's the basic storyline;

/ Francis Bonnefoy, a young, aspiring author, moves to London to gain inspiration from the greats; Shakespeare, Poe, Wordsworth, and the like. His goal is to write a beautiful love story that captures the hearts of those who read it. His only problem? He has never been in love! Luckily, at that moment, an unconscious Prussian falls through his roof. From there on in, he is swept up into the crazy life of three Germanic bohemians. He is introduced to Arthur, the 'Sparkling Emerald' of the infamous brothel, the Red Windmill, and his mission becomes to introduce her to what love really is. But his love is rivalled by a rich, American businessman; Alfred Jones. Roped into writing the romantic play in which Arthur will star, Francis has no choice but to attempt to draw him away from the evil that is Alfred.

/ I have a few little extra bits as well, stemming from the original storyline, but mainly influenced by my ships. I will include ALL of the songs from the film, because they are so beautiful.

/ 'El Tango de Roxanne' will be Gilbert telling his and Elizaveta's failed love story.

/ I have made Ziddler Ivan because he will be overly optimistic about everything, and a little insane, until the song 'The Show Must Go On,' in which we will see his depressed side.

/ Alfred will basically be a power hungry businessman who is completely oblivious to Francis and Arthur's relationship.

/ The Nordics will be the comic relief in this, because I just love them so much.

/ Pairings that will be featured:

/ FrUk (duh)

/ One sided UsUk

/ Past PruHun

/ One sided PruAus

/ Established RusCan

/ If there's anything else people would like to see, I'm happy to include it

/ So give me some feedback, please! I am happy to clear up anything that is a little fuzzy


	2. Chapter 1

A typewriter is a simple thing. The click-clack of its keys can pass the time quickly, far too quickly for some writers, restricted by deadlines and editors. But Francis, he doesn't have that problem. His keys don't click at all, they 'lack the clack', as he bitterly jokes. For days he has sat, hands perpetually poised above the keys of his beloved typewriter, mind devoid of inspiration, body devoid of life, heart devoid of love.

A voice, one that wasn't quite real, but not imagined either, fluttered through the window on the wings of an invisible butterfly.

"Write our story, Francis… promise me, promise me…"

"No, I… I can't, you can't…" Francis cried out to the room full of emptiness, burying his face in his hands, fingers trailing through the drastically overgrown beard he'd been sporting for far too long. "A- Ar- I can't, no…"

"Yes, yes you will… that way I'll always be with you..."

He wiped the tears from his cheeks, taking a shaky breath and finally touching the keys, running his dirty fingers over the smooth letters. There was a chip, in the letter 'k', a welcome distraction for only a moment, before he began to narrate as he typed.

"_The Red Windmill_… a nightclub, a dancehall, a brothel, ruled over by Ivan Braginsky. An empire of the nocturnal pleasures, where the rich and powerful come to play with the young and beautiful creatures of the underworld."

Creatures of beauty indeed, a beauty tainted with the blood that couldn't be seen even on pale skin, a poison invisible to even the most trained eye. Creatures with venom in their bejewelled flesh and a career of fatal inevitability.

"The most beautiful of them, was the man I loved. Arthur," he breathed, voice catching on his name. "A courtesan. He sold his love to those willing to pay, and the price was high. They called him 'The Shimmering Emerald' and he was the star, the star of _The Red Windmill_. The man that I loved," he choked, watching a single tear fall between the keys. "Is… dead."

"I first came to Gaulbion one… year… ago…"

**AN**

_I've been working on this for a while but I think it's about time I uploaded something with actual substance. It's not my story. All rights belong to Baz Luhrmann, arguably the most spectacular film director of all time. _Moulin Rouge!_ is my favourite film of all time and I feel like it slots in so beautifully with FrUk, so here you go. And yes, Arthur is Satine and Francis is Christian. Maddie, you can DEAL WITH IT. And rather than being set in England or France, it's in a cross between the two, 'Gaulbion', i.e. Gaul + Albion._

_Hopefully this goes along a bit better than my other fics which, to be honest, I'm thinking of removing. The multichaptered FrUk one, at least. I just don't like it anymore. Any thoughts on that? _

_Thanks for reading, pop in a review if you can :D_

**/AN**


End file.
